Free
by Ziex
Summary: Suigetsu stopped caring a long time ago.


Sometimes, Suigetsu would wonder about his home village.

When he thought about the village wrecked by poverty and corruption, he would wonder about the things he was taught and the things he experienced. The things that shaped him. The things that were passed down through bloody generation to bloody generation.

The things that killed his brother.

He would wonder what he was thinking when he worked under the Mizukage, throwing himself into every dangerous mission he could possibly get his hands on. He and his brother did this so routinely it was almost second nature to him. The countless near-death experiences didn't seem to bother either of them one bit, and if he was to join the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, then it had to have been a good sign. But was it all for the sake of the village, or for himself? Was he not told that, if he were to learn anything from his academy days, that one should prioritize themselves over all others? Was their brutal demonstration of this fact something that traumatized him, or was murdering his classmates just another day?

Was he a fucked up individual? He liked to think so.

During his torture, experimentation, "Evaluations, actually," as Orochimaru would call it, he had lots of time to think. Ponder. Then wonder why he bothered. He really wasn't that different from the average ninja, in that his mind and morals were so _off_ and so _wrong_ , it seemed strange how he managed to sustain a sense of humor. At least, a semblance of one. And he would continue to use it as a coping mechanism whenever he saw pointy objects and wondered if he should just plunge them into his chest and _end it all_.

He hated having those thoughts. What time was it, anyway...?

Suigetsu lost track quite often. Usually he was able to tell time depending on whenever that bespectacled freak would bother drugging him up (See, the blue pill was meant to be breakfast, the red pill for lunch, and syringes for dinner!). It was another coping mechanism, so to speak. However once Orochimaru realized this predictability helped him keep _some_ of his sanity, and that simply wouldn't do, he made sure to switch up the schedule whenever he could. Orochimaru got off on sadism, after all.

The fact irked him, but he let it go. He started letting lots of things go. He let go of the idea of freedom, or having control over his choices in life once he lost control of his own body. He let go of the comfort of the sun, such an obvious right a person should have yet the opportunity came so rarely that it felt like a privilege. He _tried_ letting go of his brother, although that wasn't something he had any control of, either (did he not just say he lost control of _everything?_ ), considering how Mangetsu was forcefully ripped from his life without any warning. At this point, letting go of his emotions and feelings on life was just routine.

But when Suigetsu heard those smashes, clashes, grunts and groans from above the ceiling, he felt what might've been surprise. What the hell was that? Were they under attack? Will he be let out?

He felt _excited._

It was strange. Something to ponder about that was actually new, exciting, nothing boring at all! Who could it be? Who would have the nerve to challenge Lord Orochimaru in his own hideout? Who managed to sneak in undetected? Did anyone sneak in at all? Did someone say _inside job?_

He didn't know if he was subconsciously creating bubbles in his tank or what, but he _did_ know that he suddenly felt more intrigued than he had in weeks, months!

Someone, someone really really brave, had the gall to challenge his captor. And from the sounds of things, Orochimaru was having trouble with the fight. He wanted to watch for himself. His curiosity _needed_ the satisfaction of seeing who it was, who had the audacity, who had the _balls_ to even attempt such a thing. It could be anyone, really, anyone who would think themselves strong enough. It could be Konoha ninja wanting to pick a bone with the creepy fucker. Or a prisoner, perhaps?

Hell, maybe it was Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Suigetsu's excitement dulled a little bit, but not much. He wasn't really sure of what he thought of that guy. He didn't necessarily... dislike or like him. He was once envious, of course, that Sasuke could move his legs around, but that was about it. And just like he usually did, he let that envy go a long time ago.

(Word on the street was that Orochimaru had a borderline - no, not borderline, quit sugarcoating - obsession with the kid. To the point of "sin," to put it nicely, because Suigetsu wasn't one to start assuming. That made the tongue thing even more worrying, though. Nothing to envy there, for sure).

But he wasn't allowed to think too deeply on this, because soon, he heard footsteps. They didn't sound like Kabuto's giddy "Guess which pill it is today! Go on, guess!" steps, nor Orochimaru's snake-like gliding across the floor.

He could feel his heart pounding as the footsteps came closer, closer, closer...

"So it was you," Suigetsu said in disbelief. Oh, don't get him wrong, he was happy. Smiling, even. The scenario playing out in front of him, though, just left him in shock. "You actually beat Orochimaru? Congrats, man."

He received a noise of acknowledgement as his only response, until it was followed by, "We can talk about that later. I'll get you out of here, first."

A sword pierced his tank, and for a moment Suigetsu swore his heart stopped. That was it...? He was being let out?

But this wasn't some bullshit fight to the death scenario he was being let out for. Or some sort of special experiment. He was out and never going back.

He was... free.

"I'm finally out..." Suigetsu said. "Thanks, Sasuke."

He had no idea what Sasuke really wanted from him. Quite frankly, he didn't care to think too much about it. He didn't need to think much about anything anymore. He was free. Autonomous. Selfish.

 _Free._


End file.
